Misjudgement
by LouAronShinobi
Summary: The team are faced with a homicide scenario that was just meant to be a mild case. When they finally have eyes of their offender, a split second decision costs Danny more than he could bargain for and Steve is drowned in guilt. Action, drama, angst Steve, Danny whump and a good dose of bromance. Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

**I know I am on with another fanfic for Chicago Fire that is on delay because I'm having to have a good think about it and college work has become a rather large work load and doesn't help when I procrastinate a lot! **

**Anyway I need a break so this is just a story to giveback what I want. Bromance has been lacking but episode 19 for season 4? I am so excited because *SPOILERS* Danny get's injured and the bromance is needed massively for that episode and there is a dramatic one between Steve and Catherine coming up too! It is a shame that Michelle Borth, actor for Cath, is leaving because of negative comments. I do enjoy having her around on Five-0 but I wish they hadn't let her character neglect Danny. Yes it is nice Steve has a girlfriend and they have a cute relationship BUT the BROMANCE was there first. ****Anyway it is a shame but at least we have had more Grace on season 4 which I approve of!**

**I do love Steve but Scott Caan, Danno, is my favourite and I really do enjoy Five-0!**

**BRING BACK WO FAT AND SANG MIN! I actually miss those too. I MUST VENT THAT THE CAPTURING OF WO FAT WAS TERRIBLE.**

***Rant over***

**BIG THANK YOU to HipsterMaybe, WofOZ and IreneClaire for being inspiring writers and keeping us happy with their fantastic stories after season 4 hasn't been much good.**

**HERE WE GO WITH MY FIRST FIVE-0 FANFIC!**

* * *

Five-0 were working on a mild case. A girl had been attacked, kidnapped and tortured by a man whom was not from Hawaii. The case had gone by quite swiftly, the killer himself was not a professional but just a boyfriend who snapped after his girlfriend cheated on him.

Steve, Kono and Chin were around the computer table. Kono was browsing through the history of the offender while Chin and Steve were finding his location.

Danny put down his office phone and left his office. The case was not a serious one but still a homicide that needed to be solved.

"Seems our criminal here was just a crazed, over protective boyfriend. I just had the sample from the beer bottle we got from his house tested and it turns out it had been spiked. So I reckon he'd gone to the bar after the argument with his girlfriend and taken the bottle home with him, downed it and that, combined with the rest of the alcohol he drank, sent him pretty much loco" said Danny as he placed his hands on the desk and twiddle his thumbs.

"Sounds about right to me, I just checked his record and the kids clean. Rang his parents and told me he is a good kid with straight A's and looking at a good chance for University" said Kono as she showed the record on the opposite screen.

"Looks like he won't be going to University now" said Chin.

"I swear to God if Grace brings home a guy, he is not coming into my house ever" said Danny with a slight bitter tone.

"Lighten up Danny, this doesn't happen often and not all guys are evil" chuckled Steve.

"Steven, you are not a parent of a daughter. She doesn't understand or know the full dangers of the world yet. Young boys are creepy and dangerous" snapped Danny.

"Are you even going to let Gracie get married, Danno?" smirked Steve as he faced his now tempered partner.

"Steven, when you have kids you will understand. But when that day comes I will be far away from here and back in New Jersey where I am free from a Neanderthal Animal and his Rambo kids" grinned Danny sarcastically.

"Aw Danno don't be like that, you'd miss me!" chuckled Steve.

"Miss what? Being shot at? Kidnapped? Always being at risk when I'm with you? Never driving my car? You've already taken about 10 years off my life from just being in the same room as you!" began Danny.

Steve could see the rant beginning and knew it was a losing battle.

"Your still here aren't you? You are still here with Gracie and have a nice, big Ohana. You'd miss this place really" smiled Steve.

Danny was stunned. It was true, Gracie was happy and so was he and he'd actually gotten to enjoy his none city life. It may be a pineapple invested hell hole, in the middle of the ocean and away from the majority of civilisation, but he was content. He had Steve, Kono and Chin as well as a decent job, a home to go back to and he could see his little monkey that he loved so dearly.

"Fine Steven, you have bent my arm. I am happy here but it is still a" Danny began and when he continued his rant they all joined in together

"A pineapple infested hell hole" they said in unison.

Steve, Kono and Chin laughed where as Danny grumbled but it was still visibly clear that he was smirking slightly.

"Now if you are all quite finished, do we have eyes on our deranged animal?" asked Danny as h went back into his detective frame of mind.

"Deranged anima? Realy Danno?" said Steve as he raised his eybrow and looked at Danny.

"Yes Steven, now we have a job to do and I would like to get it finished so I can go see Gracie" said Danny sternly.

Steve knew how important Danny's time was with Gracie, she meant the world to him and Steve sometimes envied Danny with his angel-like daughter. He was a good father and he knew far too well that time was precious.

"Fine, Daniel" replied Steve as Danny just stared at him.

"HPD just got a hit on a car that was stolen two days ago" said Chin as the message came up on the screen.

"Is it our boy?" asked Steve as he crossed his arms over his chest and looked at the screen.

"Just checking now, here we go. Stolen two days ago and the report from the owner of the car matches out vic" said Chin.

"Danny and I will go. Kono, you go to our victim's family and Chin, keep me updated brah" commanded Steve.

They all went their separate ways and dispersed.

* * *

"Danny what are you doing?" asked Steve as he watched Danny lean over and fumble with something on the back seat.

"I, Steven, am getting my vest because know you, I am likely to get shot at" said Danny.

"We don't know if he is armed, I think he has just frightened himself and trying to escape it all" said Steve as he sped through the streets of Honolulu.

"Steven, he killed his girlfriend. You o not know what state of mind he is in. Yes that is a good assumption but what about if he really has go stark raving mad? I'm just be cautious and using my common sense which doesn't seem to exist in your SEAL brain" said Danny.

"I can be cautious, Danno" said Steve

"I'll believe it when I see it Steven" said Danny as he sat back down in his seat and strapped on his vest.

Chin rang through and told Steve the location of the offender.

Steve smirked and put his foot to the floor as he followed the directions from Chin.

"HPD has just lost him" said Chin.

"I've got an idea to where he is heading, I will contact you soon Chin" with that Steve ended the call.

"What no back-up?" enquired Danny.

"You're my back up" smiled Steve.

"As always" muttered Danny.

They continued going through the streets on Honolulu at a ridiculous speed till Steve had eyes on the driver.

"Got him" said Steve as he put the sirens on to accompany the lights.

The driver panicked and put his foot to the floor.

"Oh great" said Danny as he saw Steve speed up.

Within a few seconds on the chase the driver of the other car had to swerve out of the way of oncoming traffic and resulted in crashing into another driver. The driver immediately got out of the car and began running on foot.

"What the hell is with this guy?" asked Steve.

"Alcohol, drugs and adrenaline mix to make a human become a monster" said Danny as he dived out of the passenger door and Steve pulled up and set off after the driver.

Danny was spirit through one of the main streets of Honolulu after the crazed man while Steve was not far behind him.

"Danny I will cut him off" shouted Steve as he disappeared around the corner.

Danny sped up, he was running as fast as he could go and he knew his knee was going to suffer for it later. He was gradually getting closer to the offender until he changed direction. Instead of going forward he turned right which lead them onto a main road. Steve was just beginning to make his way up an alley way that h suspected he would catch up to the offender.

To his horror, instead of the offender running into him he saw him change direction and run into the main road. He saw Danny grab the man by his shirt and in the split second of finally getting hold of the offender, they both connected with an oncoming car and disappeared over the top and out of Steve's sight.

The last things Danny saw was Steve's face drop and scream his name.

After that there was nothing.

* * *

**I know right off the bat and into the deep. Hope you enjoyed and stay tuned folks! **

**Reviews, follows and favourites make the day much brighter and the boost the write more and update quicker :)!**

**Feel free to message me if you have any requests or maybe want to collaborate in writing a fanfic? :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aloha my lovely fanfiction Ohana!**

**My what a fantastic bunch you are! I have read all your reviews and plan to reply to them all right now but I thought writing the next chapter was the most important part first because I have to reward you with another chapter correct?**

**Here we go, so I'm focusing mainly on Steve and Danny in this fanfic since season 4 has been lacking in it. Not going to have much Steve/Cath time but there will be some and also Danny's parents will NOT be featuring in this fanfic because I don;t really fancy writing a parent and son scene, just straight on to the bromance!**

**To my American friends, enjoy episode 18 tonight and I wil be watching it tomorrow morning instead since I am in the UK!**

**Oh I forgot toe mention, PETER LENKOV SAID HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO BE IN FEBRUARY ON TWITTER! (He is one of the main people who creates the fantastic show!)**

**If you do not know, Lenkov signed the contract for season 5 & 6 for Hawaii Five-0 so we get to see our favourite people next year!**

**I have finished for Easter now so I am working and have college work but still gives me plenty of time to bomb out loads of fanfics I have planned *HINT, HINT, NUDGE, NUDGE, WINK, WINK***

**Enjoy chapter two you lovely people!**

* * *

"DANNY!" screamed Steve as he tore through the alley way as the accident happened.

Danny and the offender went over the bonnet and rolled over the entire roof and onto the floor. The offender landed first and then Danny fell on top of him before they both rebounded on the tarmac and fell in the opposite directions. People witnessed the crash and came out from their various houses or shops and watched the situation unfold, some people screamed while others turned away as they saw the two men fall. It was if the world had come to a standstill, everything stopped moving and the only noise that was heard was the screeching of breaks and the leader of Hawaii Five-0 screaming his fallen partner's name.

Steve knew the offender had died on impact, he body was contorted and his neck was twisted at a strange angle. His face was pal, mouth ajar and his eyes wide and empty. He had landed nearer the car than Danny and Steve prayed that Danny had not ended up the same way.

He skidded to a stop and dropped to his knees and the sight before him took his breath away. Danny was on the floor in a twist position, his legs where twisted to the left while his upper half was almost flat to the floor in the opposite direction. His eyes were closed and a dark, grim pool of blood was forming under the side of his face from the cut on his hairline that ran down diagonally to meet just about his eye. Thankfully, the rest of his body showed no signs of major bleeding but his clothes where in tatters and covered in various scrapes and bruises that where becoming obvious. It was clear to Steve that Danny's bad knee had be aggravated by the fall as the seams of his pants around his right knee where being pulled at but Steve didn't dare cut the fabric in case it caused more problems. It took a few seconds to register in Steve's brain to check Danny's vitals, he took a dep breath and steadied his shaking had as he placed it against Danny's neck.

Steve breathed a bit easier when he found a strong but rapid pulse in Danny's neck. At least he had a heartbeat that was a start. Steve didn't need to check if Danny was breathing, he could hear his partner breathing harshly and heavily. Steve had a good idea that Danny has possibly broken some ribs but definitely taken a good bruising by the fall.

"Danny?" said Steve quietly as he gently tapped Danny's face, he didn't dare rub Danny's sternum.

There was no respone.

"Danno?" asked Steve again but a little louder.

This time he got a response, a low moan and slight grunt.

"Danny, stay still for me alright? You've been hit by a car and you're pretty banged up" said Steve soothingly.

He could see Danny moving slightly and heard another groan before he say his partners eyes open slightly.

"It's going to be alright Danno" said Steve as he smiled gently to his fallen partner.

"D'we get 'im?" asked Danny weakily as he tried to focus his half open eyes but the pain in his head was throbbing and making things hard to focus. All he knew was Steve wa next to him and talking to him.

"He's dead Danny, he died on impact and took most of the hit" said Steve.

"G'ussin m'not okay?" said Danny as he shut his eyes and groaned as a way of pain can over him.

"See better days babe, can you tell me what hurts? Ambulance is on the way" said Steve as he rubbed Danny's arm.

"Hurts? Hmmmm, m'head, chest…knee" said Danny before taking a rattling breath before continuing "'teve, m'back hurts and I'm losing feelin' in m'legs" said Danny as his voice grewquieter and his body began to go limp again.

Steve's eyes widened, he was worried that Danny may be paralysed. He sighed in relief when he heard the wonderful sound of sirens fastly approaching.

"Danny the ambulance is here" said Steve as he gently tapped Danny's face again.

No respone.

"Danno?" asked Steve again as panic began to set in.

"Danno are you with me? C'mon!" said Steve a little louder as his voice became more worried.

He looked down at his partner, Danny's face had become pale and his eyes had gloom dark purple rings around them and appeared sunken in the greyish coloured skin. His lips had a slight bluish tint and his mouth was still slightly open and his breath was slowly becoming shallower. It was like every breath was becoming more painful and harder each passing second. To Steve he looked dead, Steve's mouth moved to say something but no words came out.

Within moments of the ambulance arriving, Steve was pushed out the way and it all became a blur to him. He caught snippets of information from the paramedics and could feel people talking to him but his eyes were fixated on his partnr. He watched every movement from the paramedics as they quickly prepared his for transport. All Steve hoped was to see a sign from Danny that he was still with him and he was rewarded by a set of cerulean blue eyes glancing at him for a second before snapping shut again.

Steve was watching as they almost finish preparing Danny and could hear a muffled voice near him.

"Commander McGarrett?" came a voice.

"Commander?" said the voice again.

"Commander Mcgarrett are you with me?" shouted the voice as he felt his shoulders being shook.

"What?" asked Steve confused?

"We are leaving for Queens now, would you like to accompany detective Williams?" asked the paramedic. He was shorter than Steve and had a lanky build, he was a true Hawaii and his gentle smile eased Steve slightly.

Steve nodded and the paramedic patted his back and walked him over to where they were loading Danny into the ambulance.

Steve sat in the ambulance and starred down at his downed partner, he was still sickly looking but Steve knew he wasn't dead and that he would get help.

The paramedic looked at Steve, he could tell from Steve ridged body posture and locked eyes just had worry written all over. He reached over and squeezed Steve shoulder which made his jump slightly.

"Commander, we will do everything we can for detective Williams. Ohana is most important and we like to keep family's together so please take it a little easier" said the man as he smiled again.

Steve just nodded weakly before looking back down at Danny as the ambulance tore through the streets of Honolulu.

"Just hold on Danny, everything is going to be fine" mumbled Steve under his breath.

"Please just hold on" was the last though in Steve's head.

* * *

**So yes the hospital scene is coming up next so stay tune folks and goodbye for now!**

**Please review, favourite and follow, it makes my day! Feel free to PM me if you want to chat or have a request!**

**THANK YOU ALL AGAIN!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aloha! Mahalo for all the follows and reviews and I'm in the bad books for not replying to them. I'm going to wait until this is finished and then everyone will get a nice reply from me!**

**So yes I have't update nearly a week *face palm* because I am working sine it is the holidays but my job gives me plenty of time to think and regarding a review I got, the gears in my brain began to turn and got the ol' creative juices flowing. I was going to make it a short and simple fanfic but I am following the advice from that review and spreading it out into a proper Hawaii Five-0 episode. I thought it would be nice to give you all a nice, chunk realistic fanfiction to keep you all going until episode 19 in season 4 WHICH IS ALMOST HERE! **

**I have a a fiction planned and you lovely people get a sneaky hint. Remember Danno's brother Matt? Well what would happen if Danny get's accused for assisting a criminal? Because, as you all know, Danny let his brother go so what will happen if Danny get's arrested and put in prison?**

**Enjoy this next chapter!**

* * *

As soon as they reached Queens, Danny was whisked away into ER and Steve was left standing in the corridor waiting.

Steve stood there in the corridor; he was lost in his thoughts. He placed one hand on his hip as the other scrubbed his face as he pondered on what to do next. Ring Rachel to tell Grace in case things went bad? No, he couldn't do that, Danny wouldn't have wanted it. Ring his parents? No that would be no good either, they had just left the island to sort out their marriage. Kono and Chin came to his mind and just as he was about to pull out his phone he heard his name be shouted.

"STEVE!" shouted Kono as she sprinted down the corridor with Chin following behind her.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Steve with a confused look.

"Small island and the message came through from HPD right after you guys left the accident they were all over the scene" said Chin as he looked at Steve.

"You okay Boss?" asked Kono softly.

"I'm fine, it's Danny" said Steve as he bowed his head.

"HPD got a witness report so we know what happened, don't worry brah Danny is a fighter" said Chin as he patted Steve's shoulder.

"So what is the plan boss?" asked Kono.

"Well we can't do much since Danny is being treated and it's probably going to take a while before we have news so the best thing we can do is wrap up this case" began Steve as he quickly glanced back down the ER corridor.

"HPD are moving the body now but there is a problem" said Chin.

"What do you mean a problem?" asked Steve.

"Remember the bottle we had checked? We went to the local bar and asked the staff working there that night if they had seen our guy. Turns out he was there all night till early morning drinking his sorrows away"

"So what your saying is our guy didn't kill our victim?" asked Steve.

"No, we checked the security footage and he was there when our victim was killed" said Kono.

"Have we got an ID on our victim yet?" asked Steve.

"Max has been working on it, she was that bad off that it was impossible to get a facial record or finger prints. He is making his way through dental records as we speak" said Kono.

"So she wasn't killed by her boyfriend but by someone else?" asked Steve.

"It would seem so, the person who really did it is still out there" said Chin.

Steve rubbed his face again before switching his commander head back on.

"Kono, I want you to track down and find out anything on the boyfriend from that night and as soon as Max has got an ID , find out as much as you can on our victim" said Steve.

"Got it" said Kono firmly.

"I will go to see the family now, Chin you wait here for news on Danny" said Steve as he looked at Chin

"No brah, I will go to the family. You stay here and wait on Danny, he probably wants to talk to you first before anyone else and besides, it's written all over your face that you are worried" said Chin as he squeezed Steve's shoulder and offered him a comforting smile.

"Thanks Chin, I will keep you posted" said Steve with a weak smile.

"No problem brah" said Chin before he and Kono left.

As soon as Chin and Kono left, Steve collapsed onto a plastic chair and pinched the end of his nose and screwed his eyes shut. His adrenaline was beginning to settle and the shock of the event was beginning to take its toll on his body. His began to shake and his breathing became uneasy as flashes of images of his partner came to his mind as well as the dreaded news that his partner had died. Steve was faced with the reality that if Danny died, it would be his fault. He didn't want that to happen again. Not again, he would not lose another partner. He couldn't let Grace grow up without her father. Panic was beginning to take over him; his heart hammered against his chest and he could feel the blood pumping in his ears. He held his head in his hands as he tried to steady his breathing until he felt someone shaking his shoulder.

"Commander McGarrett?" asked a calm voice.

For a second Steve didn't know if someone was talking to him or if he was dreaming it.

"Commander?" asked the voice again.

He looked up and saw the paramedic, which had brought Danny in, staring at him with concerned eyes.

"Just breathe easy for me okay?" said the paramedic.

Steve nodded his head and began to steady his breathing.

"That's better, drink this for me and I will explain Detective Williams's condition to you" said the paramedic in a calm but firm voice as he passed the plastic cup to Steve.

Steve took the drink gladly and quickly downed it, he felt slightly better as the cool liquid soothed his dry throat.

The paramedic took a seat next to Steve and watched Steve for second to make sure he was okay before talking.

"Detective Williams is in a stable condition for now and the doctors do not see any serious damage. He was lucky commander. That's all I know but I'm sure a doctor will be able to give you an update soon" said the paramedic.

"Thank god" breathed Steve in relief.

The paramedic smiled and stood up again.

"He's one lucky guy your partner. I will see you around commander" said the paramedic as he patted Steve's shoulder and turned to walk towards the exit.

"Mahalo!" shouted Steve.

"Just doing my job sir" waved the paramedic as he disappeared from sight.

* * *

Steve waited another half hour before a doctor began walking up the corridor.

"Commander Steve McGarrett, you are Danny's emergency contact?" asked the doctor.

"Yes that is me, how's he doing doc?" asked Steve nervously.

"He is doing quite well for someone involved in that kind of an accident. He does have a list of injuries but nothing is life threatening. Detective Williams has a large amount of bruising around the left hand side of his body along with two broken ribs, two cracked ribs and mild bruising on his left lung. On his right side there is slight bruising but only minor. However his knee had sustained quite a large amount of damage but again it is nothing major, just a large amount of bruising and inflammation due to the fact it was lightly out of place but has been fixed without surgery. The only concerns I had was his left shoulder, it was dislocated but not fully and so it has been put back into place but is now in a sling and he sustained a mild concussion but CT scans and X-ray showed no broken bones or internal damage. We have moved him to ICU for the rest of today; I want to monitor him closely in case he suffers any respiratory distress or problems with his head. However, he is doing very well and I reckon we can move him to a normal room by tomorrow. To conclude, he has had it rough but he mainly just needs rest and he should be fine and fully recovered in a few weeks." Said the doctor with a smile.

Steve smiled and breathed deeply, his partner was alive and that is all that mattered.

"Thanks doc, can I see him?" asked Steve.

"Right this way" gestured the doctor.

Steve followed him with shaky legs and soon got to Danny's room.

* * *

**I know this is a tad slower than the last chapter but more drama is coming up and we get to see our beloved Danny and there will be lashings and lashings of bromance! _(Developed quote from Enid Blyton's Famous Five: "Lashings and lashings of ginger beer!")_**

**HINT: You've seen Danny whump now but just wait, there is more to come!**

**THANKS AGAIN YOU BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**ALOHA from your haole writer!**

**SEASON 4 EPISODE 19 IS ALMOST UPON US! I will be up at 3 am to watch it at the same time as you America people! Sorry or the slow update, I've been at work and had one day off so far and I've come down with a cold. YES, I have a cold and it is SPRING. Sounds like something that would happen to Danny in Hawaii!**

**Danny is BACK and the investigation takes a new turn!**

**ENJOY!**

**Please don't forget to review, favourite and follow! All of you have been so nice and I can't thank you all enough so here is a slightly longer chapter!**

* * *

Steve was taken back at the sight on his partner; Danny looked so feeble and weak in the pristine sheets. Danny's left side had been padded up with pillows to easy his battered body, one pillow was placed under the sling of his left arm and moved up and down softly as Danny breathed. Danny's head lolled to his right and his mouth was slightly ajar and gentle snores could be heard from his downed partner. Steve looked at his partners face; it was pale and highlighted the lovely black and purple bruising on the left hand side of his face as well as a large bandage covering the laceration on Danny's head. The hospital gown Danny had on was only draped over his upper body so the nurses had easy access to his left side but they had been kind enough to dress Danny in a pair of blue hospital pants, one of the legs had been cut down to just cover his calf and a tight bandage with ice packs was surrounding his right knee. Steve knew Danny would not be pleased about hurting his already damaged knee and smiled at the thought of hearing the rant from his partner. But all Steve could hear was the heart monitor beeping away and the respiratory machine that was carrying oxygen to the cannula that was attached to Danny's face.

Steve sat back and slumped in the plastic chair on the right hand side of Danny's bed. He spread his legs out in front of his and rested his head back and folded his arms across his chest. He didn't care about the blood on his shirt; he didn't care about the blood on his hands nor his bodily state. He was content, his partner was alive and that was all that mattered. No one, not even a Navy SEAL, can be prepared for something like that and Steve knew all to well. He sat and watched his friend sleep and the idea became welcoming to his exhausted body, he slowly felt his eyelids become heavy and soon his chin rested on his chest and Steve was asleep.

* * *

Before he even opened his eyes, Danny knew are to well he was in the hospital by the smell of antiseptic and sounds of a heart monitor. He was aching all over and groaned softly when he tried to move. Moving wasn't the best idea came to Danny's thoughts. He sighed in relief when he felt the soft pillow below his head and knew he was on the good stuff when the pain began to dull. He slowly opened his eyes and half way he closed them to let them adjust to the bright light of the far too white room. He blinked a few times until his vision cleared and used his good arm to scrub his face to clear away the sleep in his eyes. He turned focused onto the first thing that came in to his line of sight and it made him smile. The Neanderthal animal of a partner he had was sleeping like a baby in the chair next to him.

"Catching 40 winks are we sleeping beauty?" said Danny slightly hoarse from the lack of speech.

As soon as Steve heard his partner's voice he nearly jumped out his skin and was immediately by his partners side.

"Least I look better than you babe" Steve smiled.

"Debatable, is the hospital allowing animals in now because you look horrible babe. I mean, it must be fashionable to you to have blood all over you and messy hair but it isn't very appealing to other people" chuckled Danny lightly which made his cough and hiss slightly.

"Well I couldn't leave you unattended!" said Steve grinning

"Unattended? What do you think I was going to get up and walk out of here Steven? I'm not like you yanno" replied Danny.

Steve smiled but it soon faded away as he realised it was his fault Danny was in hospital to start with.

"You have a face" said Danny as he looked at Steve.

"I do not have a face" said Steve as he looked away from Danny.

"Steven babe, this isn't your fault. Quit sulking, go home, have a shower and get changed" said Danny firmly.

"If I had kept going with you then this would have never happened" mumbled Steve.

"Steven for God's sake your depressing tone is making me sick. What happened just happened and that is all. Just stop alright?" said Danny as he looked into his partners eyes.

"Sorry Danny" said Steve.

"Did I just hear right? Super SEAL apologising?" said Danny surprised.

"Yes you did and I mean it, I am sorry" said Steve as he looked back at his friend.

Danny waved his hand and smiled until the next thought came to his mind. He snapped his head back at Steve and said as loud as he could "GRACE? Does she know? Did I miss her? Does Step Stan and Rachel know?!" asked Danny in a panicked tone.

Steve placed his hand on Danny's good shoulder and spoke to him softly as he watched Danny groan in pain from the sudden movement "she doesn't know yet and neither does Rachel, I thought it was best not to worry them until everything was straight" said Steve.

"Thank you" said Danny quietly as he breathed through the waves of pain.

Danny's nurse walked in and immediately administered more pain medication and Danny was soon back to a more relaxed state.

"Hello Mr Williams, my name is Sarah and I'm in charge of your care. Is there anything you need?" asked the sweet brunette.

Danny smiled and replied "nope but I think he needs t go home" as he gestured to Steve.

The nurse turned around and looked at the scruffy man.

"Commander, I think it is best you went home for your own benefit" said the nurse as she glared at Steve.

"I'm good, really I'm fine" said Steve.

"Steven, listen to the nice lady and go home. I will call you if anything happens alright?" said Danny.

Steve knew he was fighting a losing battle and he was craving for a shower and food. With that in mind, he smirked and began to leave the room.

"Oh and Danny, behave please" chuckled Steve as he looked at the nurse and the to Danny.

"Bite me Steven" said Danny and as he watched him leave.

* * *

Once Steve was clean and refreshed, he headed straight to Five-0 headquarters to see Chin and Kono.

"Hey Boss, how's Danny?" asked Kono as she looked up from the smart table.

"Doc says he is going to be fine" said Steve as he smiled from ear to ear.

"Good news brah, did he have anything to say?" asked Chin.

"Up and ranting within minutes of waking up, if that is what you are asking" chuckled Steve.

"That's Danny alright" smiled Chin.

"How is the case going?" asked Steve as he focused back into work mode.

"Max got back to me and it was confirmed that our victim was 23 year old Katie Banner, the girl that was reported kidnapped, I have alerted the family and got statements from them. They said that she was a good girl and I checked her record and something stood out" said Kono as she moved a file onto the larger screen.

"What is it?" asked Steve.

"6 years ago she moved to Hawaii from New Jersey because she was a victim in a case" said Chin.

"Everything else is fine about her, straight A's, no convictions and was just about to carry on and finish University" said Kono.

"The family told use she had had an argument four nights ago with her boyfriend Tommy and he ran out of her house" said Chin "next thing he knew she was kidnapped and the main suspect became him but as we know he was not there the night she was kidnapped"

"So why did he run from us?" asked Steve.

"His family said he came home and he panicked after the police told him what happened and so he just ran because he was confused" said Chin.

"So our suspect is still out there, any ideas who it is?" asked Steve.

"I checked the report on the case she was involved in and it turns out her previous boyfriend was accused of attempted rape, theft and domestic violence and she just got caught up in it" said Kono.

A message came through on Chin's phone and he put his phone down quickly.

"HPD just got back to me, the offender was Jamie Anderson and he was let out on parole in New Jersey 4 weeks ago" said Chin and then looked at Steve "he went missing a week ago".

"He has motive, that has to be our guy" said Steve.

"Steve, there is more" said Kono as she bit her lip.

"What is it Kono?" asked Steve.

"Danny was the one who had Jamie put in prison and had full command of getting Katie out of New Jersey" she said with a worried tone.

"If he is still on the island, he might be after Danny as well" said Chin.

Steve straightened up and tensed.

"Chin get a unit over to Danny in the hospital NOW" barked Steve.

"On it" said Chin.

"I'll go over and watch over Tommy's family" said Kono.

"I'll head over to Rachel and Stan's with another unit" said Steve.

With that, they went their separate ways.

* * *

Meanwhile Danny's phone began to ring and he groaned as he looked at it and came up with an unknown number.

"Hello Detective, it's been a long six years. I think it's about time I sort out this little problem you and I have. Oh and your daughter is a very sweet girl isn't she?" said a raspy voice.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU? DON'T YOU DARE SPEAK ABOUT MY DAUGHTER" spat Danny in a venomous tone.

"Oh Daniel, you should be pleased that I left her alive. Why don't we catch up? I'll text you the details. Oh and Daniel, if you dare tell anyone about what is going on, your little girl won't see her next birthday" said the voice.

"Grace" breathed Danny as he eyes widened in shock.

"Daddy, daddy I'm scared" said a little voice.

"She is alive for now detective but how long for? Well that is up to you" said the voice.

"I WILL FIND YOU AND I WILL KILL YOU, YOU SON OF A BITCH!" shouted Danny but the phone call ended before the caller could hear him.

Danny had to get his Gracie, his monkey. She is everything to him and he wasn't going to lose her. With that decision he began to make his escape.

* * *

**Ohh cliff hanger for you all! SO what do you think? Do you like the change in events? Are you enjoying this?**

**Tune in next time folks but for now, enjoy the long await episode 19 and I will post soon!**

**ALOHA!**

**THANK YOU AGAIN!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Apologies I didn't update sooner! I'v been working my ass of and work wanted my longer so I haven't had much time to write.**

**DID YOU SEE THE LATEST EPISODE?! I loved it to bits and I was watching it at 2am and I couldn't believe how good it was. When I saw the promotional pictures I thought Danny wouldn't be so bad off but then I was proven wrong. We finally got to see Danny injured and Steve go into Super SEAL mode to save his brother. agree it was beautifully written and the bromantic moment was fantastic however I have two questions: ! How did Danny's hair stay perfect the whole time? 2) I think it was a bit odd to just happen to have a form of disinfectant about, don't you think?**

**Anyway, I really enjoy the episode and the next twist at the end, I think it is starting to drag on a bit but it means WO FAT WILL RETURN. I've missed him to be fair! The whole Danny/Amber thing is 50/50 in my opinion because it is nice for him to have someone in his life but she is a bit young but then again I shouldn't criticise because everyone has rights to love who they chose! BUT I loved the scene of grace running to him and hugging him.**

**Right I will stop blabbering now but I will finish on this: I was so pleased when they both said "I love you". the acting was flawless and I can see the bromance has dug it's root a little deeper into our hearts. The moment when Danny told Steve about the way he thought actually scared me because I used to think like that and it made me feel better about my life thanks to those two!**

**ANYWAY, enjoy this new chapter :)!**

* * *

Steve drove as fast as he Camaro would go without causing an accident. All he could think about was if Danny was here, he would be ranting away at Steve to slow down and that he had a daughter he would like to go home to. Steve's main aim now was to protect what was most precious to his partner, Grace.

The two police units he had demanded where guarding the gates to Stan and Rachel's home. As soon as Steve finished giving the orders he ran down to the front door.

He was greeted by a worried Rachel "Steven, what is going on? Why are the police here?" said Rachel with a shaky voice. Stan stood next to her and held her close to calm his wife.

"Due to a suspect in our investigation and a new lead, we are placing you under protective custody just in case" said Steve as he stood his ground.

"Why? Wait…Where is Danny?" said Rachel as she paled and her eyes widened at the realisation that Danny was not with Steve.

"Danny was injured in a car accident this morning.." began Steve but was interrupted by a sharp gasp from Rachel.

"I-is he okay? Why wasn't I told earlier?" stammered Rachel as tears rolled down her face. Stan looked at Steve with a worried expression on his face.

"He is fine Rachel, pretty banged up but he is on the mend. We did not want to worry you and we were going to contact you until we got news. We think Danny maybe he next target for our suspect" said Steve uneasily.

"Oh God" breathed Rachel as she starred at Steve.

"Where is Grace?" asked Steve calmly as he tried to control situation.

"She is upstairs watching over Charlie for me, I didn't want her to see the police" said Rachel.

"Knowing Grace, she has probably already worked out something is going on, I will explain what is happened to her" said Steve.

"Steve we can do that ourselves" said Stan.

"To be fair Stan, I believe it would be better for her to here from her fathers partner" said Steve as he starred at Stan.

"Stan, Steven is right. She trusts him, I get her now" said Rachel.

Rachel walked over to the stairs while Steve and Stan kept constant eye contact.

"Grace, will you come downstairs please" shouted Rachel.

No response came.

"Grace, your uncle Steve is here so please come down" said Rachel.

"Usually she is straight down, I will go get her" said Rachel as she quickly dashed upstairs.

Steve felt uneasy, Grace would never take this long to come down and see him.

* * *

Danny began to slowly sit himself up in his bed and gritted his teeth as pain washed over him.

"Detective, what are you doing?" snapped Sarah.

"My daughter..trouble" hissed out Danny.

"Detective you are in no shape to be moving, please get back into the bed" said the nurse as she tried to ease him down.

Danny kept moving and pushed her hand away until he was fully sat up but groaned as more pain came over him.

"Sarah, do you…have kids?" asked Danny as she starred at her.

"Yes I have a 6 year old son" replied Sarah.

"You would do anything to protect him, right?" asked Danny.

"Of course I would" said Sarah confused.

"T-that's what I'm doin' now" began Danny as he took a deep breath before continuing "my daughter is in trouble…I-I have to go" said Danny as he began to move his legs off the bed.

"Nurse, what is going on here?" came a voice.

"Oh Doctor erm" she didn't recognise his face nor see a badge.

"Doctor Carlson, I'm here for Detective Williams to take for tests" said the man.

"Oh I wasn't informed" said Sarah.

"Apologies, I've just started my shift" smiled the doctor as he adjusted his white coat and stethoscope.

"Well then, Detective Williams please get back on the bed" said Sarah sternly.

"But I.." began Danny.

"We are aware of the situation now please settle back down, the sooner we get you checked the sooner you can leave" said the doctor.

He walked over to Danny and gently pushed him back into the bed before whispering something in Danny's ear. Danny listened and his eyes widened slightly and he quietly sat back down in his bed and moved out of his room by the doctor.

* * *

Chin arrived at the hospital with two officers in tow. He quickly ran to the desk and asked for Danny's room as was soon there but to his horror his friend wasn't there.

"Excuse me nurse but where is Detective Williams?" asked Chin.

"He has gone for some routine tests with Doctor Carlson, he should be back in about 20 minutes" smiled the brunette.

"Thank you" said Chin.

The two officers that had come with him stood outside the room and Chin was about to call Steve before he saw a doctor running towards him.

"You're part of Five-0 aren't you?" asked the doctor who was panting.

"I'm Chin Ho Kelly from Five-0, is something wrong?" asked Chin.

"I just went into the staff toilets and found one of our staff members dead on the floor" said the man weakly said as his face paled at the memory.

"Take me there" said Chin and the man nodded weakly as they headed down the corridor.

They soon arrived and it was clear to Chin it was a quick kill. The man's throat had been slit and no weapon was to be found. An object, just under the toilet where the dead man lay, caught Chin's eye and he picked it up and noticed it was a name badge.

Chin's face dropped as he read the name "D. Carlson"

* * *

Rachel came back downstairs with Charlie in her arms and Grace appeared from behind her.

"Sorry Steve, Charlie had started crying so she couldn't hear me" said Rachel as she held Charlie close to her and rubbed his back to soothe him.

"Hi Uncle Steve" said Grace as she hugged her uncle.

"Hi Gracie" said Steve as he breathed a sigh of relief and hugged her tightly.

"Where's Danno?" asked Grace as she looked at her uncle Steve with a confused look.

"Danno's in the hospital, he was in an accident this morning but I can promise you that he is fine and been fixed up" said Steve with a smile.

"Can I go see him?" asked Grace nervously.

"No right now Gracie, we are in the middle of an important case and it would be better if you stayed here with your mom until we catch the bad guys, can you do that for me?" asked Steve as he held the little girls hands.

She nodded her head and Steve stood up.

"You will catch them uncle Steve, you always do!" said Grace with a smile.

"That's our job kiddo!" said Steve.

"You will be a good girl now won't you?" asked Steve.

She nodded her head and hugged him again "I love you Uncle Steve" whispered Grace.

"I love you too Grace" said Steve as he hugged her back and left.

* * *

**Bet I have confused you know haven't I? I don't want this to be predictable so I put in other twist :')**

**THANK YOU FOR ALL 28 REVIEWS AND THANK YOU TO ALL 45 FOLLOWERS!**

**Reviews, follows and favourites make my day :)**

**Until next time folks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Aloha my little Ohana!**

**Apologies for not updating sooner, fanfiction wasn't working for a while so no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't upload this new chapter! However it is now working and fanfiction is working properly again! Again, I'm sorry this is a short chapter but I have a huge pile of college work to do and I'm squeezing in writing time when I should be doing college work oops!**

**No Hawaii Five-0 this week but I'm looking forward to Five-0 going back to the norm of their work and solving a new case! I keep up with everything Five-0 and seen sneak peeks and read about spoilers on various websites. Episode 21 for season 4 looks really and I mean really dramatic because Cath is leaving and I've seen two pictures which worry me. **

***SPOILER***one is of a face in terror which we think is Steve and another of Danny and Steve in what looks like a hospital and it is really obvious Danno has been crying. I just don't know what to predict but apparently there is a grand ending for Cath to leave with. I don't hate Cath and it is sad to see her leave but it means MORE BROMANCE!

**What I am NOT happy about is the whole Grover and McGarrett partnership. Yeah it is nice to have Grover around with S.W.A.T but Danny and Steve are the perfect partners and the last episode focuses on them not Danny. I think I might cry at episode 21 and maybe when the season finishes BUT SEASON 5 FILMING BEGINS IN JULY THIS YEAR as released by Peter Lenkov! **

**Enough from me, thank you for following, reviewing and favouriting this story! You are the reason we write these stories so mahalo my little Ohana!**

* * *

Danny was in the elevator with the doctor and was still unsure about the whole situation.

"Who exactly are you?" enquired Danny.

"You got a daughter in trouble, correct?" said the man who was stood next to his bed but did not look at Danny.

"How did you know?" said Danny with a hint of venom in his tone.

"A little bird told me now if you want to see her I suggest you follow my lead" said the doctor as he began to face him.

"Pretend you are dead" said the man.

"Why?" asked Danny who was completely confused by the whole situation.

"Do you want to see your daughter or not?" asked the doctor.

Danny sat there stunned. If he could of he would have beaten the guy to a pulp and dragged him in for interrogation but this was different, he was injured and unarmed. Danny knew his only option to get his baby girl was to cooperate and so he stayed stilled, closed his eyes and felt the cloth be dragged over his head.

Danny felt the elevator stop and heard the doors open. He knew straight off that he was not on a normal hospital floor, it was far too quiet. The air was cooler and the smell of antiseptic wasn't as strong. His best guess was that he was in the morgue.

Dr Carlson entered the morgue and signed all the documents to enter the room. It was beginning to quieten down for the evening and the morgue was quiet. He peeled back the sheets and tapped Danny on the face.

Danny cracked his eyes open and blinked to adjust to the light and felt the cool air brush against his skin. He turned his head and saw the so called Dr walked over to his with a black bag. He put the bag down and pulled out a syringe from his pocket and quickly injected it into Danny's injured arm.

Before Danny could react he needle was in his arm and the contents emptied, he felt his body become relieved from fatigue and he suddenly had his energy back an his pain dulled down to a tolerable level.

"Adrenaline and pain medication. Put these on" said the doctor as he passed the bag to Danny and walked over to the door to stand watch.

Danny moved slowly out of the covers and gradually put the grey sweatpants on and winced slightly when he moved his bad knee suddenly. The next gown was easily discarded since it was only covering Danny's top half. The difficult task was putting the black jacket on, he had to remove the sling to get his arm in and it was a slow and painful process but eventually it was on. The pain was beginning to wear off completely, Danny assumed the dose he was given was slightly more than the average dose but it was working and making him less fragile.

He slid off the bed and was surprised to not feel any pain at all and quickly walked back over to the doctor.

"Keep your head low and wear this" said the doctor as he gave Danny a baseball cap "we are going to leave here and move quickly. You dare make a run for it or try do anything funny then I swear to God your little girl will suffer" said the doctor in a twisted tone.

With that in mind, the doctor left the morgue with a man with a slight limp.

* * *

Chin had already called in for back up and had the hospital going into lock down. His next call was to Steve.

"McGarrett" answered Steve.

"Steve, we've got a problem" said Chin as he relayed the events to his boss.

"I'm on my way, nobody leaves that hospital Chin!" said Steve firmly.

"Yes Boss" said Chin and he ended the call.

Danny and the doctor where back on the ground floor of the hospital and began making their way out. As police units ran past them, Danny pretended to be stunned as the doctor was supposedly guiding them both in the same direction as all the other patients. In the fast movement of the hospital lock down, it was difficult for the police to control the situation by the vast number of people being present in the hospital. No one saw a doctor and a man in a black hoodie slip away from the crowd and out a side door.

"Chin!" shouted Steve as he came running down the corridor.

"Hospital is on lock down but there are no signs of Danny" said Chin.

"What the hell is going on here?!" said Steve angrily.

"Erm, excuse me" said a quiet voice.

"Steve, this is Sarah. She was the last person to see Danny" said Chin as he guided her over.

"I-I'm so sorry Commander" stammered the nurse.

"You didn't know Sarah, it's okay. Now is there anything you can tell us?" asked Steve calmly as he sat her down.

"Well I was doing my rounds and went in to check on Danny. A doctor came in and told me he was going to take Danny was tests but I was never told which seemed odd. The guy generally sounded like a doctor so I assumed he worked here" said Sarah.

"Can you tell me what he looked like?" asked Steve.

"He was a white male, around 6ft tall, brown hair, dark eyes" said Sarah as she gave the best report she could.

"Now is there anything else, anything at all that you think could help us?" asked Steve.

"Well when he came in Danny appear agitated and wanted to leave and the guy mentioned something about being aware of the situation and then said something else to Danny but I couldn't hear. The strange thing was whatever he said to Danny immediately made him quiet and he just laid back down on the bed" said Sarah.

Steve stood up and scrubbed his face before turning to Chin.

"Something's got him spooked" said Steve.

"However this guy is that has Danny has to be a professional. No one just walks into a hospital, kills a doctor and then takes a patient in broad daylight" said Chin.

"I had Kono contact the hospital for CCTV footage to see where Danny went" said Steve.

"I've got units on every floor with radios but nothing has come up yet" said Chin.

"Whatever is going on we have to get to Danny before Jamie has control of him" said Steve.

Chin nodded his head and the pair began searching the hospital.

* * *

Danny had gotten out of the hospital and was analysing the whole situation as it went by. A van was waiting just outside the exit and two Hawaiian men jumped out the back, grabbed Danny by his arms and placed a cloth over his mouth.

Danny was out like a light.

* * *

**I know this seems complicated for the moment but it will all make sense soon! In my eyes I could see Danny doing something like this, just watch the episode Grace is kidnapped and you will believe me! Angsty Steve is quite fun to write and I was going to make it short and snappy but you lot seem to be enjoying it being dragged out. I'm trying to keep this in a writing style so it is like how a Five-0 episode is written. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and let me know what you think!**

**Until next time my good people!**


	7. Chapter 7

**APOLOGIES! College got in the way and the work got piled up so I didn't have the time to write. **

**I'll cut the chat short, here is another chapter to keep you all going as the new episode comes out tonight! I will probably cry tonight at episode 21.**

**THANK YOU for all the follows, favourites and reviews ^^!**

* * *

Steve, Chin and HPD checked all of the hospital but there was no signs of Danny at all.

"Chin anything?" radiod Steve

"The trails gone cold brah" replied Chin.

Steve's phone began to ring.

"McGarrett" said Steve in an irritated tone.

"Boss I've been monitoring the CCTV and checked the footage again but there is no signs of Danny" said Kono sadly.

"Thanks Kono, I'll get HPD to process the hospital. Chin and I will head back now" said Steve.

The call ended and Chin knew the news wasn't good.

"We will head back to HQ while HPD process the crime scene" said Steve as he tensed and pulled a serious face.

"We'll find him brah, whoever did this was a professional and we didn't know" said Chin as he placed a hand on Steve's shoulder.

"We did know, it was just too late" sighed Steve.

"Let's head back" said Chin as he gently squeezed Steve's shoulder.

Steve nodded and they ran back to the car parked and quickly drove off.

* * *

Danny began to come round, he felt groggy and blinked several times for his vision to focus as his head pounded. He moved his feet and hands slowly and realised his hands and feet where tied with zip ties that rubbed his skin as he moved. When his vision cleared he looked around at his surroundings, he was sat on a cool metal floor and the rest of the area was dark apart from a small amount of light that came through the cracks in his prison. The small beams of sunlight highlighted the room and Danny recognised the inside was rusted and used on hand to knock the wall behind him and he soon knew he was inside a metal shipping container as the noise echoed through the container. He sat still for a moment and listened carefully and his efforts were rewarded as he heard the crashing of waves and the squawks of sea birds.

"Fantastic" Danny thought "confined and near the sea". He smiled at the thought of him and Steve joking about this. That was if he could get out of here alive. He pushed the negative thoughts out of his mind like Steve had told him to do, he had to get out and see Grace again. His daughter, his little monkey, his world.

He prepared himself and slowly pushed his back up the wall of the container and hissed as his knee began pulsating in pain. His whole body was aching and every part of him hurt. He hissed and grit his teeth until he was standing. Immediately, he felt dizzy and shook his head to clear the dark spots from his eyes and squinted to get a good look around. The shipping container was old from the amount of rust inside it and thankfully it had not be maintained which left some of the metal sticking out with jagged edges. Danny had to jump, he knew he had to free himself first before he could do much else. He sucked up a deep breath and jumped once and in his best effort he tried his best to land most of his weight on his good knee but he still yelped at the pain as the movement jolted his injured knee and shoulder. He eventually managed to get to the other wall and began cutting himself free. He was breathing heavily and wincing as the movement only aggravated his shoulder more. He felt slightly relieved as he managed to get his hands free and snap off the zip tie around his feet.

Danny was suffering, everything hurt and ached. Even breathing was difficult. His situation was bad. He was about to move towards the door when he heard foot steps and the door open. The light blinded him momentarily and he could only make out two blurred figures.

"My detective, still an eager beaver" said a voice with an evil tone "seems you've still got plenty of energy left. This will make this enjoyable" said the voice again as he rubbed his hands together and approached Danny.

Danny starred as the man came into view "thought I had you put in prison" he snapped.

"Good behaviour Daniel, it goes a long way" smiled the man.

"Looks like I better put your sorry ass back in prison Jamie" hissed Danny.

"Doesn't really matter to me, all I want is to teach you a lesson" smiled Jamie.

"You son of a bitch, getting MY daughter involved into this, you're going to suffer for it" shouted Danny before wheezing as his chest hurt.

"Oh little Grace? She's at home like a good little girl" said Jamie.

Danny's head snapped up and his eyes went wide. He went to open his mouth but he was quickly struck across the face by Jamie's fist.

"And so it begins" said Jamie as Danny was dragged back into the container.

* * *

"Kono, have you found anything?" asked Steve.

"I went though the footage again and saw Danny be taken into the elevator but he never came out" began Kono.

"Wasn't there any cameras in the elevator?" asked Steve.

"Unfortunately, the hospital said they have be having new ones put in so they haven't had any footage for a while" said Kono.

Chin came back out from his office as he used a picture from the CCTV to get facial recognition on the false doctor.

"Facial recognition got a hit" said Chin as he swiped the picture up onto the bigger monitor.

"This is our fake doctor, Jack McGarten. He was released from prison a few months ago and flew into Hawaii two weeks ago" said Chin.

"Does he have a connection with Jamie?" asked Steve.

"Funny enough he does. He was Jamie's cell mate in New Jersey" said Chin.

"So we have a duo" said Steve "Kono, run the footage of everyone leaving the lifts"

"Got it" said Kono as she played the footage.

Steve watched carefully until he saw something.

"Kono pause it there" said Steve as he walked towards the monitor.

"You got something Steve?" asked Chin.

"In hospitals, the surgeons don't wear a mask on when they are out of surgery right?" said Steve as he pointed to the masked man.

"And patients who have died are usually brought down by a nurses in a different gurney" added Kono.

"Kono show me the tapes of the morgue footage"said Steve.

He watched and saw the surgeon walk down with the gurney and head into the morgue.

"He avoided all the cameras and never took the mask off" said Chin.

"A real doctor wouldn't be that camera shy. Fast forward it Kono" said Steve.

He watched and saw the same Doctor Danny left in the lift with and a hooded figure behind him.

"That means that has got to be Danny. No one else like that entered the morgue all day" said Kono.

Chin's phone rang "it's HPD" he said as he answered it.

"Kono, I want you to check through Jamie and Jack's records" said Steve sternly, his eyes glued to the image of the hooded figure.

"On it" said Kono as she began to typed away on the smart table.

"HPD got a tip off from one of the nurses about an unfamiliar doctor entering the morgue and HPD found a set of surgeon scrubs in the morgue as well as an emptied syringe and Danny's gurney" said Chin.

"Chin have the syringe run by crime lab. They must have given Danny something or else he wouldn't be moving like that" said Steve.

"Steve, HPD has just contacted me saying they saw a black van heading away from the hospital that was stolen from a rental company a few days ago" said Kono quickly.

"I'll get the GPS tracking number from the company and track them down" said Steve as he began to leave the office in a hurry.

"STEVE!" shouted Kono.

Steve stopped and spun around.

"What about Rachel and Grace?" said Kono with a worried tone.

"Head to the house and contact me if anything happens" said Steve before running out of the office.

Steve had one thought on his mind, bring his brother home alive.

* * *

**I know it's a bit chunky and not much Danny but who doesn't love a bit of angst Steve? I hope you have enjoyed this chapter!**

**Tune in next time to see what our SEAL boy will do and what will happen to Danny?**

**A little review makes my day but I appreciate it enough if you just read ^^!**


	8. Chapter 8

I felt like writing another chapter today fter watching last nights episode!

**It was a pretty damn good episode last night, for those who has NOT watched it please read on. So I thought the whole Cath leaving was rather sweet and well written but I was more focused on Danny and Steve as always. My god Danny flying all the way out to Afghanistan to get Steve, telling the Navy guy that he knew Steve was alive, sitting by Steve's bedside and then standing up for Steve against the CIA! It seems the writers and producers have picked up on the fact that season 4 did lack bromance. When Steve came around and the first thing he said was Danny and thanking him as just fantastic! They really are a fantastic bunch of actors.**

**Now the sad fact that next week is the last episode of the season. Mahalo to them all and I hope they enjoy their time off before returning for season 6! Just to let you all know, it looks like Danno might not be on Five-0 as much next season because Scott is currently igetting ready to star in the film Entourage but fear not our Danno will still be there!**

**THANK YOU AGAIN FOR THE REVIEWS ALL YOU BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE!**

* * *

Barely conscious, Danny could only hear slight mumbling and he was too weak to lift his head as he felt his body being moved around like a rag doll. He felt his body being lifted and felt the cold metal around his sweaty wrists. His feet where on something hard and his body was held in place by someone else.

"Not so tough now, are we detective?" asked Jamie as he moved away and admired his work.

No answer came.

"Looks like he's out of it, better wake him up" said Jamie as he gestured to his friend to get something.

The cold water sent a horrible shock through Danny's body. His breathing hitched and he struggled to get any air in as the ice cold water drenched his body. His head snapped up and his eyes opened wide as he gasped. He was used to water, he lived in Hawaii which was surrounded by the stuff but this water had been chilled. He could have sworn the temperature of the water froze through to his bones and he shivered in his discomfort.

"Ah nice to see you are back with us detective!" laughed Jamie.

"Y-you s-son of a b-bitch" stammered Danny as he glared at Jamie.

"Call me what you want but it won't change anything" said Jamie.

Jamie kicked the chair that Danny was stood on and his body fell until his shoes were just touching the ground. A white hot pain seared through Danny's body as his full weight hung from the roof. He couldn't help it, he screamed in his agony and a few tears leaked through his eyes as his face scrunched up.

Jamie laughed, he was enjoying this.

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU DOING THIS?" shouted Danny as his body raged in pain.

"Why? My what a good question. You are this weak and still dare to question me?" smiled Jamie as he punched Danny up in his jaw.

Danny grunted in pain and spat out the blood from his mouth. He lifted his head back up and glared at Jamie.

"This is for putting me in prison" said Jamie as he punched Danny with a right cross to his face.

"This is for taking away 6 years of my life" said Jamie a little louder as he punched Danny across the opposite side of his face.

"It's not my fault you know" said Danny quietly.

"What was that?" snarled Jamie.

"I said it's not my fault you are a psychopath" snapped Danny.

"How dare you!" shouted Jamie as he punched Danny in his sternum and took all the air out of his lungs, causing him to cough.

"It's YOUR fault that I got put in prison, it's YOUR fault my family no longer accept me, its YOUR fault my life is a living hell!" shouted Jamie as he punched Danny a few more times in his chest before backing away.

Danny's body was numb from the blows to his fragile state. Pain didn't register. His whole body was a dead weight. He was going to get through this, he had to. Grace was not going to grow up with Step Stan being her father. His daughters face was all he could think about.

"You know you're in deep trouble Jamie" smirked Danny as he wheezed and lifted his head slowly.

"What do you mean?" asked Jamie and cocked his head slightly.

"Having a partner like mine has it's advantages" said Danny as he smiled at the thought of Steve in Super SEAL mode.

"That's cute" said Jamie sarcastically.

"A Navy SEAL like him can sniff out scum like you in seconds" said Danny as he glared at Jamie once again.

Jamie looked at Danny's eyes, even beaten and barely standing, Danny eyes where still bright and full of life.

"Navy SEAL, HPD. Damn, it doesn't matter who is looking for you. The god damn country could be looking for you but I don't give a shit!" said Jamie as his lips curled into a devious grin "the only way they are going to find you is dead. I can see it all over the news now, Detective Williams pronounced dead"

Jamie moved closer to whisper into Danny's ear "and do you know who is going to suffer most? Your little girl Grace, she will have to grow up without her father".

Danny snapped, he lashed out in his fury and tried to land a kick on his target.

Jamie backed away and laughed at the pathetic effort.

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY MY DAUGHTERS NAME YOU BASTARD" yelled Danny.

"Oh it isn't fair is it detective?" said Jamie as he began to approach Danny again.

"Having everything you love taken away from you in an instant and having no control over it. Now you know how I felt" said Jamie as he cracked his knuckles.

"You attempted to rape your girlfriend, stole from her house and attacked her Dad. How the hell do I know how you felt?" snapped Danny as he wheezed heavily.

"WRONG!" snapped Jamie as he kicked Danny in his bad knee and Danny yelped in pain.

"We got into an argument and I tried to stop her from running away and she thought I was going to rape her and her Dad came in and attacked me before I could explain anything. I lashed out at him and I didn't mean to knock him out so I panicked and stole their car" said Jamie as he paced the room, clenching his fists in anger at he memory.

"And I'm suppost to believe that?" hissed Danny.

"No one did believe me and that is what got me in prison. When I got out, she had disappeared from the face of the earth. I had to dig deep but I got news that she had moved away and changed her name, all thanks to detective Williams of NJPD" said Jamie angrily as he began to repetitively hit Danny.

Jack stood there the whole time, watching and winced as his former cell mate beat the living hell out of Danny. This wasn't what he was expecting.

* * *

Steve was speeding through the streets of Honolulu to the location of the van that had left the hospital. He soon saw the van abandoned in an old car park. He armed himself ready and approached the van. Quickly opening the doors, his heart sank as he saw no signs of anybody in it.

He kicked the doors closed and cursed at being late again.

He look around the surrounding area and saw that the ground had been disturbed entering the forest. He moved closer and his SEAL training kicked in, drag marks about Danny's shoe size.

He ran back to his truck and called Chin.

"Steve" said Chin.

"I found the van but Danny wasn't in there nor Jack or Jamie" said Steve quickly.

"The lab results came back from the syringe and it turns out it contained a combination of adrenalin and pain medication and the dosage was over average which explains why Danny was able to leave the hospital" said Chin.

"These two knew what they were doing" said Steve.

"Looks like it, I'll get HPD to pick up the van and check for prints" said Chin.

"I will send you the address, I'm going to go after Danny" said Steve.

"Steve, how do you know where Danny is?" said Chin shocked.

"Near the van the ground is disturbed, there are two sets of foot pints and a set of drag marks. I've walked this area of forest before and if I remember right there is an old ship yard. The path they took was a short cut for sailors who were smuggling moonshine back in the 70's" said Steve.

"Steve, wait for back up. I'll contact Grover and.." began Chin before being cut off by Steve.

"We don't have time Chin, I'm going after Danny now. He might be dead by the time back up gets here, I'm going" said Steve sternly.

"Okay brah, I get it. Kono and I will sort out everything here" said Chin.

"Thanks Chin said Steve as he cut of the call.

He opened the boot of his truck and began putting his Navy gear on.

Steve was going to bring Danny home no matter what. No one would take his Ohana away.

* * *

**Sorry it's a wee bit short but I hope it's everything you want ;D What do you do when a SEAL is on a mission? And what is going on with our little villain Jack?**

**Mahalo again and keep reviewing, favouriting and following ^^**

**Till next time folks!**


End file.
